Talk:The Changing Face of Evil (episode)
Defiant In this episode, Sisko says "She Defiant was the finest ship I have ever commanded." Perhaps I'm wrong, but isn't it the ONLY ship he has commanded? He wasn't even a Captrain until like season 3. :You don't have to be a captain to command a ship. Rank and position do not go hand in hand. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:16, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :: Well, he was XO of the USS Saratoga, and the USS Okinawa, so he probably had command of those at some time. Plus maybe you could count the runabouts. And also, God damn you cobra. --Bp 01:17, 16 August 2006 (UTC) nebula notice The article says that "Interestingly, this is only major Dominion battle that takes place during those seasons which does not feature a single Galaxy-class vessel." That is not true, we see plenty of galaxy class ships onscreen in season 7, and we did see nebulas in tears of the prophets and other major battles. Cargo run destination So at 5:30 Kasidy tells Benjamin that she's leaving for a cargo run soon but doesn't specify where then Ben try to have her stay. Things unfold and Ben manipulate Kass employer so she wan't go then they argue then Ben apologizes. However at 24:54 Admiral Ross come to their quarter with a baffled face and tell the couple that the Chin'toka system has been attacked successfully and Ben give Kass a "I told you so" face ; this make me wonder if Cass cargo run was headed to Chin'toka as it isn't mentioned. DynV 20:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Removed *Solbor states "He who studies evil is studied ''by evil."'' This is similar to a quote from Friedrich Nietzsche: "As you gaze into the abyss, so does the abyss gaze into you." Removed the above as an uncited similarity; evidence that the quote was a deliberate reference is needed in order to be included in the article. 31dot 01:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :The evidence is that the two quotes are obviously similar. This is like asking for testimony from a linguist to identify that "dictator" and "dictateur" are cognates. :Classic example of this this wiki administration being pathologically uptight. So sad that 1000 pointless little tidbits that nobody cares about clog up the trivia because someone mentioned it in an interview one time, but actually interesting observations and literary references are banned because Ira Behr never got on record to say "HEY DUMB INTERNET PEOPLE, THIS ONE WAS INTENTIONAL, OKAY?".Jerodast (talk) 06:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Viewscreen? How does the founder view the battle of Chin'toka, if Dominion ships do not have a view screen? They only use those head screens. Dandyman 15:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Daniel :In the future, please use the Reference Desk for questions not having to do with changing the associated article, as talk pages are meant to discuss article changes only. 31dot 16:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) O'Brien says What the hells and not What the hell When the Breen fires their new weapon at the Defiant, O'Brien says What the hells but he should say What the hell. This is an error in the episode right?.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 03:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :No, he says "What the hell is...". -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It sounds very much like "what the hells" to me. I would not call this an error because we don't know how a colloquial expression like that might have evolved in 4 centuries, it could very well be a common expression.Jerodast (talk) 06:02, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :::You could see it as a contraction. "What he hell's..." sounds like "what the hells" and means "what the hell is..." derekbd (talk) 14:37, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Removed I removed: starship is finally seen on screen as involved in a Federation Alliance and Dominion battle. Both of the two unnamed vessels are destroyed at the end of the fight along with all of the other ships. No previous Dominion War battle had ever featured a Nebula-class vessel, even though the Nebula-class was a favorite of the fans and producers alike , and had been a regularly-shown Starfleet vessel on , DS9, and . It was felt that the Nebula-class was too similar to the , which was shown on-screen in every other major Dominion battle during Seasons 6 and 7. There does appear to be the remnants of a Galaxy-class stardrive (without the saucer section) in the background as the Defiant is destroyed at the hands of the Breen.}} Too many incites and rationalizations. --Alan (talk) 15:29, June 20, 2019 (UTC)